Sabor a cerezas NaruHina
by SnkSpartan
Summary: ¿Qué haras sabiendo que tu mejor amiga se va a España? Sabiendo que ella es la persona más importante en tu vida, la mujer que amas y siempre a estado junto a ti, y todo ello por ser un idiota, ¿Te decidiras o abandonaras? -ambientado en la realidad-


**Espero que les aya gustado, cabe recalcar que es el primero que escribo en esta ambientación, ambos poseen 26 años y contiene un pequeño lime, el primero que hago.**

**Sin mas a lo que vinieron, ¿no?**

**

* * *

**

******Sabor a cerezas (NaruHina)**

**One-shot**

**No apta para cardiacos.**

**.**

.

**27 de Diciembre de 2009, 01:07 horas.**

-Entonces, ¿Qué harás Naruto?-

-No es obvio, no te dejare-

-Pero yo me tengo que ir, mi decisión la he tomado y no me pienso retractar-

-No tienes que, pero no iras sola-

-¿Entonces tú?-

-Claro, seremos los dos-

**Momentos antes.**

Hay veces que uno se pregunta que haces con tú vida, llega la melancolía a la misma por ver tus fracasos, los bellos momentos y sin más te ríes al ver las ocurrencias que has hecho.

El frío del Invierno es sumamente notorio, estando en la víspera de navidad te preguntas que harás, ¿seguirás con tu vida en la soledad, o simplemente aceptaras lo que niegas por siempre?

Perdido entre tus recuerdos, te llegan varios más, aburridos, alegres, tristes, de todo un poco, pero entre todos ellos la imagen de una persona especial para ti, y es irónico que dicha persona tan importante para ti no sea nada en la vida, bueno siendo sinceros lo sabes, pudiste tenerla pero por tu idiotez crees que es algo inalcanzable, y sin más te sumerges entre tus pensamientos.

La tristeza te ahoga, despiertas cansadamente de tu sueño, bastante turbio. Recuerdas lo vivido, y una lágrima traicionera recorre tu ojo derecho.

Aquellas palabras retumban en tu mente y ves los desenlaces posibles, y en cada uno de ellos quedas solo, solo en la inmensidad del mundo.

Y no es para menos, con tu fría actitud haz alejado a cada uno, cada ser que te rodea se vaya y aun así no te ha afectado tanto, no como ella, sabes que ella se ira y nada puedes hacer, tomo su decisión y nunca en tu vida la veraz, ¿Qué harás, te sentaras y la veraz partir o te encontraras con ella por última vez?

No falta seguir encerrado en este mundo, te levantas de la cama, entras a la ducha y te bañas rápidamente una vez fuera te diriges al armario y buscas tu ropa, divagando que llevar te pones un pantalón negro con rayas grises, tipo plano, buscas entre tus ropas y te colocas una camisa blanca con franjas en lila, te alistas y arreglas, con un poco de gel, tu mejor fragancia y unos zapatos negros y nuevos.

Una vez listo te encaminas hasta la sala, coges tus llaves y tu chaqueta color hueso del perchero, diriges la mirada por última vez a aquel oscuro y desolado departamento cerrando la puerta, apagando las luces y susurrando algo al momento de salir.

Bajas hasta el primer piso, los vecinos duermen, ya dan las 00:03 del 27 de Diciembre, la hermosa mujer que siempre ha estado contigo cumple hoy 26 años, termino su carrera hace dos, la facultad fueron buenos años, se convirtió en tu mejor amiga y con ello se aferró a tu ser, sin que te dieras cuenta la amistad paso a algo más, y ahora recuerdas que el día de tu cumpleaños, el 10 de Octubre te dijo que le ofrecieron un buen empleo como gerente general de las oficinas en España, ella se ira porque nada la retiene, su gran oportunidad se presenta y tú le dices "Suerte Hinata".

Ves al portero dormir, cosa que te da risa, tal parece que le afecto la noche pasada aquella gran resaca, ríes bajamente y sales de tu edificio, caminas un par de cuadras y entras a aquel lugar donde guardas tu automóvil, entras mostrando tu identificación al vigilante, firmas y sin más conduces hasta su hogar.

Al medio día se ira, hoy tienes que arreglar las cosas, sabes que la oportunidad se presentó y aunque cualquiera quisiera estar contigo tú no lo haces, después de todo la quieres pero no lo aceptas.

Por el camino a su casa vas escuchando una canción, aquella en la cual ambos bailaron la noche de graduación de la preparatoria, para ser amigos se miraban bien.

Dejando atrás los recuerdos te paras en aquel lugar, un vecindario tranquilo y acogedor, apagas el estéreo, el carro y te bajas.

El nerviosismo se apodera de ti, raro a decir verdad. Ves la casa de dos pisos donde vive la mujer que te ha robado el corazón. La fachada de la casa se compone de un tipo colonial, bastante hermosa cabe recalcar, sus paredes son adornadas con los ladrillos pintados de un color beige, pose una gran puerta de caoba, se aprecia un par de ventanas cerradas.

La distancia se corta, te encuentras frente al destino, levantas con cuidado la mano al sentir la cálida briza fría recorrer tu cuerpo, fría por el invierno, cálida por la atmosfera.

Suena el timbre y no hay respuesta, después de todo ya pasa de la una de la mañana y adestrar cansada por lo del viaje.

Pasan cinco minutos, las esperanzas se pierden y cuando planeas irte y desistir como antaño escuchas las pisadas bajo el sonido de la madera, escuchas un "ya voy" y das media vuelta, el sonido de la perilla al quitar el cerrojo te alerta, la puerta se entreabre y la vez para sonreír como un completo idiota.

Hinata Hyuuga, es el nombre de aquella mujer que conociste en segundo semestre de la preparatoria mientras tomabas clase de historia, esa primera vez fue realmente gratificante, la viste pasar tímidamente al salón, presento un documento al aburrido maestro de historia el cual le dijo algo y ella paso a sentarse donde el único lugar disponible era justamente a tu lado.

Te presentaste y se hicieron grandes amigos, tu seguías en aquel entonces con tu novia Marisa, una castaña de ojos cafés claro, de cabello largo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo te alejaste de ella por pasar más tiempo con Hinata, totalmente diferente a tus antiguas ex-novias, su cabello peculiarmente es negro con tonos azules, único, sus ojos son otro misterio, su color gris te cautivo su complextura es delgada, su cuerpo es de buen parecer sobre todo con su busto un poco más grande, un sonrojo curso al recordarla aquella vez, su piel blanca, suave y de un olor peculiarmente adictivo, te embelesaste de aquella mujer.

El tiempo paso y se hicieron lo mejores amigos, siempre junto a ella, fueron grandes días, consiguió grandes amigas pero jamás tuvo algún pretendiente cosa que te alegro porque era tuya nada más.

Después de la graduación entro a la carrera de Ingeniería en Mecatrónica, siendo muy buena en el área, por tu parte cursaste Mecánica. Fue ahí cuando te sentiste pésimo, por un motivo te emparejaste con una mujer que te dejo huella en tu vida, un error fatal pues que tu amiga se destrozó, realmente no te diste cuenta hasta tarde y ella se refugió en brazos de otro.

Un trago amargo fue aquello, se separaron por un largo rato hasta que un día que pasaste por esta casa, la de sus padres la viste soso llar y verla destrozada, te acercaste a ella y se refugió entre tus brazos, lloro y se consoló.

Al cabo de un tiempo cuando se tranquilizó te conto que su novio, Daniel, intento sobrepasarse con ella, dijo cosas hirientes y ella le dejo, trato de abusar de ella pero por suerte se zafó y huyó, tú en cambio en un arrebato de furia y cólera golpeaste fuertemente la pared lastimándote el puño. Las cosas mejoraron nuevamente entre ustedes y el tiempo paso, ninguno tuvo alguien más después de aquel evento.

Y ahora después del 10 de Octubre de tu cumpleaños te encuentras enfrente de ella, jamás le hablaste de nueva cuenta y te enteras por parte de su amiga Kazeni que en unas horas se va, tienes que afrontar las consecuencias y quizás solo quizás recuperar lo que siempre fue tuyo.

Como el refrán dice: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" sin duda muy ciertamente son esas palabras.

Sin más la puerta se abre dejando ver en su ropa para dormir a Hinata, su conjunto se compone es de una blusa blanca, un short celeste que llega poco antes de la rodilla y unas sandalias color hueso, su cabello cae libremente hasta la altura de la cadera y se aprecia pequeños rastros de sueño, cierra más su bata por el frio y te invita a pasar.

-Hola Hinata-chan-

-Naruto que haces tan tarde-

-No puedo venir a hablar con mi mejor amiga…-

-Creí que no lo éramos más pues no me has hablado desde tu cumpleaños-

-Lo sé, fui un idiota por ello he venido, quería despedirme antes de que te vayas-

Y tu sonrisa parece alegrarla pues sonríe, que mona se ve.

-Bueno quieres pasar-

Asistes y entras, la casa está sola, tal parece que están de vacaciones con la familia de su madre, dejándola sola para su partida.

Entran y ella se quita la bata colocándola en un silla de aquella mesa de madera larga y fina, tu dejas la chaqueta sobre su bata y te quedas viendo su caminar.

Hinata por su parte aspira tu fragancia varonil que tanto le gusta, entra a la cocina y prepara un poco de café, busca unas galletas y pastelillos, pasan unos minutos y sale con la jarra de la cafetera, le ayudas y te sonríe, entras después de ella y le acompañas con las cosas.

Sirve dos tazas de café, para sentarse a tu lado, coloca dos cucharaditas de azúcar y lo agita, tú le pones una y das un pequeño sorbo.

-Bien que querías Naruto, solo es eso-

Tú niegas con la cabeza.

-Hinata –tu voz suena seria y te mira expectante- veras ya no puedo ocultarlo más y menos sabiendo que a pocas horas te iras y me dejaras por siempre-

-Naruto yo…-

-No Hinata, yo siempre he sentido algo especial por ti, siempre ha sido así, desde el primer día que te vi, aquella mañana en la prepa...-

-Es cierto lo que me dices Naruto-kun-

Tal parece que fue algo que no se esperaba, el rostro de tu amor se sonroja, hace tanto que no la ves así y se te hace más bella.

-Así es Hinata-chan yo te amo, pero es algo que no quería aceptar, algo que me guardaba solamente, pero ahora no puedo más…-

Y se hiso un incómodo silencio en donde nadie hablaba.

-¿Y qué piensas Hinata?-

-Sabes, ese día que te conocí me pareciste muy guapo, sinceramente despertaste emociones nuevas en mí, pero me entere de que tenías novia y no pensé que te fijaras en mí, pero me hice tu mejor amiga y eso me alegro un poco-

Le mirabas con desconcierto, si te hubieras dado cuenta antes.

-Yo también te amo Naruto, lo he hecho durante varios años, pero aun sabiendo que tu correspondes al fin mis sentimientos te diré que no, ya tome mi decisión y me iré al medio día, es algo que no puedo evitar, simplemente no puedo y me llena de tristeza el saberlo, tenerte y perderte el mismo día es doloroso.-

Le limpias aquella lágrima de su hermoso rostro y le sonríes, ella se recupera un poco.

Entonces, ¿Qué harás Naruto?-

-No es obvio, no te dejare-

-Pero yo me tengo que ir, mi decisión la he tomado y no me pienso retractar-

-No tienes que, pero no iras sola-

-¿Entonces tú?-

-Claro, seremos los dos-

Y sin más terminas con aquel anhelado beso, pegas tu cuerpo con el de ella, hermoso simplemente. La dulce Hinata cierra sus ojos para disfrutar aquella cálida sensación, entrelaza sus manos por detrás de tu cuello, tú posas tus manos por su cintura.

Sin más abres la boca y tu lengua se adrenta en la suya, sin que lo esperes ella te besa más profundamente tomando el control de las luchas entre sus viscosas lenguas, aquel beso tan lleno de amor, cariño, pasión recorre por todo tu ser.

Tus mejillas se sonrojan ligeramente las de ellas son otra cosa pero todo lo bueno acaba y las personas necesitan aire.

-Hinata-chan yo…-

-Ven Naruto- te guía hasta su habitación, aquella donde pocas veces as entrado-

-¿Estas segura de esto Hinata?-

-Sí Naruto te he esperado siempre, y si es contigo será perfecto-

¿Cuánto te ama esa mujer? Es algo difícil de saber, pero sin duda es un amor puro y sincero.

Caminas hasta la orilla de la cama, le besas gentilmente entrelazando tus manos con aquel largo cabello, agarrándolo y jugando con el.

Hinata pasa sus manos por tu espalda, bajan ligeramente al momento de separarse, se nota nerviosa, quizás sea su primera vez.

Sus subes y delicadas manos agarran cada botón de tu camisa desabrochándola así de una forma tierna y apasionada. Cae y queda tu torso libre, pasa sus manos y acarician tu cuerpo desnudo, pasa por tu espalda delineado con uno de sus dedos alguna figura o un camino, postras tu rostro por su oreja izquierda la cual se oculta detrás de ese par de mechones que caen hasta su hombro, uno en cada hombro.

No pierdes tiempo y besas su oreja, bajando hasta su cuello, besándola con pasión, sin darse cuenta caen pesadamente en la cama, ella se encuentra con un rubor notorio, pero no muestra vergüenza ni pena, sino alegría, pasión y algo de lujuria.

Por un momento ríe y tú le acompañas con unas carcajadas.

Sin más te da la vuelta quedando a su merced, te monta sobre ti dejando caer su cabello sobre tu pecho, experimentas un gran número de sensaciones, todas agradables y cada una mejorando a la anterior. Besa tu pecho y luego va hacia tus labios, con una gran delicadeza te brinda uno muy hermoso, le tomas de la cintura y muestra una cara de alegría, sin más muerde tú labio inferior con sutileza. Exquisito sin duda.

Pasan los minutos y te encuentras en bóxer, Hinata con su ropa interior, ambos bajo las finas sabanas color verde, tapándolos y abrigándolos. Tus besos bajan, pasando por esos deliciosos y rosáceos labios carnosos, avanzan lentamente dejando un camino de saliva hasta llegar a aquel blanquecino cuello, se detiene por un rato dando pequeños besos para convertirse en chupetones, Hinata se siente sumamente feliz y suelta un leva gemido que llega a excitarte más, siguiendo tu camino llegas a sus senos cubiertos por aquel brasier color rosa, te detienes por un momento y levantas tu mirada y ella asiste.

Tus besos se postran en aquellos desnudos senos, su pezones rosáceos te incitan a besarlos, lo cual haces con suma delicadeza, tus caricias, besos y chupetones la excitan tanto gimiendo de placer y diciendo tu nombre, acaricia tus rubios cabellos y le muerdes un seno.

El tiempo transcurre y ambos se encuentran desnudos, sus cuerpos se rozan suavemente generando en ambos sensaciones nunca antes vividas.

Te acercas a su rostro le acaricias sumamente y la besas con tanto amor, le miras y te asiste.

-¿Estas lista Hinata? –tu voz suena ronca por lo excitación-

-Sí Naruto, te he esperado por tanto… -Suelta una ligera lágrima-

-Te dolerá por un momento, solo espero no defraudarte –tu rostro demuestra un sonrojo notorio.

Te mira confundida y acaricia aquel cabello tuyo que tanto le gusta.

-Te sonara raro, pero es mi primera vez, nunca me sentí cómodo con nadie, supongo que te he esperado…-

Suelta más lágrimas y acerca tu cabeza hacia la tuya, llora de felicidad y te susurra al oído, solo para ti y nadie más.

-Te amo Naruto, yo también te he esperado todo este tiempo, yo igual soy virgen.

Y con esas palabras tu corazón desembarca una dicha enorme al saber que verdaderamente Hinata te ama y te entrega lo más preciado para una mujer, su pureza, y como muestra de esa inmensa felicidad lloras levemente como ella.

-¿Sucede algo Naruto? –Su voz es de preocupación-

-No Hinata, solamente que me haces tan feliz al saber que seré el primero, el único en tenerte en alma y cuerpo-

-Y así será por siempre-

El momento es simplemente hermoso, bajo la luz de la noche que atraviesa aquella ventana se aprecian dos amantes bajo las sabanas, ambos con cara que demuestra cansancio pero más que nada un gran cariño, amor.

-Te amo Hinata-

-Y yo a ti Naruto, te amo tanto-

Recuesta su cabeza sobre tu pecho con una gran sonrisa de punta a punta, tu mano baja hasta su cabeza acariciando su cabello y besas su frente y al sentirse tan protegida y amada Hinata se agarra más fuertemente a ti pasando su mano por tu torso.

-Duerme mi dulce niña, mañana nos espera una nueva vida juntos…-

-Realmente me acompañaras a España Naruto…-

-Sí, Hinata yo viene por ti, y por ti me iré porque te amo.-

-No más que yo-

-Quizás, pero no importa, solo sé que te quiero y jamás te dejare otra vez.

Tras decir esto se duermen, sus vidas al fin se unido y esta les prepara diversos retos, con cada uno los obstáculos serán más difíciles, pero depende de uno superarlos para poder tener una mejor vida, y juntos dieron el primer paso, sin duda esta es su máxima prueba de amor.

* * *

**Bueno amigos espero que les guste, este es mi segundo one-shot, y el primero que publico aqui en**

**El primero simplemente no lo colocare ya que puede terminar en un corto fic o en los famosos Two,Three-shot´s**

**Y tambien decir que fue el primero donde coloqué un lime pequeño, y que lo ambiento en la realidad y con una edad mayor.**

**Espero que les ayda gustado sin más se despide su amigo**

**SnkSpartan**


End file.
